A Jester at Hogwarts
by thepeopleinmyheadaretellingmetowrite
Summary: Harry & Draco are in looove![ Wow, how original] BUT, their love must be kept a secret or society shall shun them! Somehow the weird exchange student [damn US’ians] has discovered them! Plus all this weird stuffs happening.It'll be a year to remember!Yoai
1. Prologue

Declaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. Comas are my friends.

This is my 2nd fic, ever. It's about yaoi, oh what shock. I'm hopping this'll be better than the stuff your use to cause in all honesty some of these stories are absolute crap. I appreciate the effort but some people should just not be aloud to write. Like if you speak English and you can't spell "himself" correctly in English, you have no business writing! Yeah, I just had ta say that. Wait what am I talking about! I can't spell! That's not really what I mean though, what I want to do is break away from the normal "fic" stereotype. Ya know:

Fangirl #1" Hey this would make a cute idea!"

Fangirl #2 "Yeah then the boys can make out at!"

Creepy evil laugh.

I'm trying to make an original story that can stand on it's own that just happens to have unoriginal characters! Although I guess everyone tries to do that. K, feel better now. Enjoy the story. **EDIT**:The new & improved prologue! ENJOYZS!

* * *

This story begins with Harry and Draco in an empty classroom, both kneeling on the floor. Draco has made a bold move and just kissed Harry. Harry does not push away but does not progress; he just lets Draco kiss him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Draco pulls his lips away. Harry's face is flushed and he's panting softly. Draco is also panting and he can tell by the heat of his own face that he is blushing as well. After what seems like a very long silence, except for the panting, Draco finally speaks. He says the words that he has wanted to say for so long, but for fear of the consequences has instead ignored and suppressed them. Telling himself that it was just his hormones and that he'd be betraying his family in so many ways if he even _thought_ about putting those thoughts in to action. (Wait does that even make sense?) But he had thought about it, oh so much, and no longer could he simply ignore or resist the emotions, or he would simply, overflow. So finally the words that had been in the back of his head for oh so very long finally came to surface.

"Ii-I love you. I love you so, so much. I tried not to but I couldn't a-and I just couldn't stop thinking about you a-and and…." Tears started to swell in his eyes. He quickly turned his head away and tried to hold them back but it's pretty much a futile effort. The next thing he says through sobs, "Y-you must be so disgusted with me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please just-" he is surprised to feel a hand on his face. It gently forces him to face its owner who is smiling, gently. Harry takes his thumb and wipes away a few of the tears then brings Draco's head forwards and kisses the rest away.

"I, have loved you, from the moment I first saw your beautiful face. But I have always wondered why you were so cold, why you where so isolated. All I have ever wanted is to be close to you, to comfort you, care for you, love you, but until now you have never given me the chance. So please, don't be sorry. You've absolutely no reason to be because I couldn't be happier." Draco is crying again, but this time they're tears of joy. He falls into Harry's arms and kisses him again. Oh, he had wanted for so long to taste those lips. His beautiful, beautiful lips. He breaks away and buries his face in Harries robes.

"Thank you," he sobs, "thank you so much." They stay like this for awhile then Harry gently lifts his head and kisses him. Draco opens his mouth a little and slides his toung across Harries soft lips. He in return opens his mouth and slides his tongue into his willing counterpart. The two tongues become entangled almost instantly and start to caress each other. Normally this is where the fight for dominance would come in but the boys were not concerned with who would be the dominant one. They were just happy that they could finally be together. They'd been hiding for so long for fear of broken-hearts and if not that, then the public eye. Society would simply not accept their relationship. (Society's 3!1! Burn it down!) Two boys, who had for many years acted like they'd hated each other no less, suddenly falling in love.

Well, that would not be entirely true actually, because if you've been paying _any_ attention at all (to this story that is) you will have realized that these two have been secretly in love for years. In short, if you did not get it up until me bluntly explaining it, you are a complete idiot and must get yourself to the nearest mental hospital immediately. That last part made no sense what so ever did it? Oh well whom cares! Just tell them you know Hanna and they'll give you the best room in the house and all the good drugs. Back to the point, the public would simply not accept them blah blah blah.

**Especially** at this point in time with the rise of the "Dark Lord" and all. Some may say a follower of Voldemort had put a curse on them to make Harry less willing to fight and leave his lover's side, or that Draco was tricking Harry and planned to bring him to the Dark lord as to get on his good side. Or even that Lucius had forced Draco into the relationship in order to trick Potter so that he may eventually be kidnapped and taken to mister evil snake dude yada yada, and so the rumors would go on & on. But for fact, the two boys were truly in love. Now that they were together all worry seemed to vanish like, magic, well at least for Harry anyway. There was still one worry at the back of Draco's mind, his father. If his father were to find out, oh dear winged beings of good, evil, and some other various places, all hell and then some would surely break lose! First he'd never be aloud to see Harry again then be taken out of Hogwarts, not neasicarily in that order though. And after that shiver Oy! He couldn't even bare to comprehend the tortuous paroles that would await him after leaving Harry's side! (And it's a darn good side to!) He quickly put such painful thoughts out of his head and focused on what was really important, him and Harry, together at last. The two boys became more and more intimate. Harry slowly moved his hands lower and Draco, without knowing it, had gotten his own hands past Harry's robes and shirt and was now hand to skin with Harry's heaving chest. Little did they know as they engrossed themselves in their forbidden-love-feast, (Fest? Feast? Fest?) that someone had been watching from the very begging. Someone who would change there lives forever.

" ""Hehe Exactly"" as mother and master described," giggled a girl who was watching the two boys through just the slightest crack in the door.

"Only 3 weeks of life and I already have an important job, and with an important job comes an important place. Translation: I'M GONNA BE A POSTER GIRL! WOOT! Oh," she quickly threw an abnormally white hand over her mouth, "Crap, gotta be quite" she whispered to herself. "Oh, but how lucky am I for most have to wait hundreds upon thousands of eons just for the slightest glimmer of a chance such as this. And it involves yaoi! ""SQUEEL""! " The girl squealed while jumping up and down and rubbing her fist together in a very excited manner. "Oh my! I best stop being such a fangirl and do what I came hence forth to do." She pulled a camera from her black tailed coat and set to her business. "Wow. I didn't know boys could bend like that. I didn't know the human body could bend like that. Ou! ""Turns camera to side"" Ah! ""Turns head to side"" Oooh! ""Stands on her head while holding camera"" "HacececetaTah!" (Is anyone else surprised by the fact that no one's heard her yet? I sure am and I'm writing this bloody story. Well, it's not bloody yet, but trust me, it's a com'en.) Now then, back to the boyz!

Harder, were their bodies pressed against each other, hotter their breath became, faster their hands searched each other's bodies. But suddenly, to Draco's (and all the yaoi fangirls) great dismay Harry pushed away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? Was I to rough? Was it to much at once?" His voice was filled with worry and was very shaky when he spoke. Harry just smiled and put a hand on the boy's cheek.

"No, it wasn't to much, it was _not_ enough." Slowly, ever so slowly Harry began to lie down, all the time holding Draco's face, until Draco was right over top of him.

"Oooo! This is get'en gooood!" Yup, it's that weird girl outside the door again. (Really, why hasn't anyone heard her yet?) Draco was a little surprised that Harry had done this to say the least. He hadn't expected things to go this quickly. Actually he hadn't expected things to go this well. He was expecting a very harsh turn down, maybe getting beat to a bloody pulp, and possibly having his shoes stolen (they are nice shoes, wouldn't you agree?) Not that he minded the way things were going mind you, he was just very nervous and a tad bit unprepared, to put it lightly.

"A-are you sure you want this, now? You don't think we'll ruin it if we rush." Harry smiled sweetly at him, a smile filled with love, joy, and sincerity.

"We've been waiting so long, if we wait much longer we'll fossilize." (Kudos if you know where I stole this line from)

He slid one hand under Harry's head and the other around his waist. Harry put his own arms around Draco's waist and held him close. They just stayed like this for what seemed like hours then, Draco made the first move. Once again warm lips meet, arms embraced, bodies pressed together tightly! All was wonderful, all was right, all was paradise! But sometimes, paradise is temporary.

* * *

Well wha'd ya think? bounce bounce bounce I hope everyone liked it, ch2 in progress. Please R&R, so I don't feel alone. Feel free to ask any questions as well. I'm very knew so any suggestions or pointers would be very appreciated. Also feel free to point out spelling mistakes.

Person: Spell "APPLE"

Me: A-F-E-L "APPLE"

Person: Do you know what you're spelling?

ME: Yup, I can even use it in a sentence. Afel outta bed this morning.

Ch1/2 up in a couple weeks or you can throw stuff at me.


	2. Preview

Early, very early, the next morning, circa 5ish shall we'll say? We'll say. Draco was woken by a **USP**! (**U**nidentified **S**inging **P**erson) (don't laugh! Yous gots ta watch outs fer thems. Yas nevers knows when theysa gonna comes ups und gets thee) (that made perfect sense dan't it?)

Quick Author's note singing equal's

"_My brain feels like it's gonna bleed"_

thinking equal's

_My brain feels like it's gonna bleed_.

OK, we gut? We gut! Back to-a the storya!

"_I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep but running out. As time ticks by, and still I try. No rest for crosstops in my mind. On my own... here we go!_ _NER! NER! NERNER, NER! NER! NERNER!"_ (If you don't know this song you must have fruit thrown at you! Immediately!) Draco could simply not believe what he saw before him. In front of him sat the oddest dressed girl her had ever seen. No, wait, make that oddest dressed _person_ he had ever seen. She had on half a top hat and the left side of her face was painted white with red and silver strips. The ensemble also included a black halter-top with ribbons hanging of the bottom, a tailed black jacket that someone had cut the sleeves off of, long black shiny gloves that went up to her shoulders, and only covered her middle finger. Black hot pants with large black opals going around the top and shiny black heeled boots that went up to her thighs completing the look. The specific look she was going for though remands a mystery though. A cane with what looked like a fancy golden doorknob handle lay by her side and a nail filler lay in her hand. She casually looked up from her filling and equally as casually said "G'mornen." Poor Draco, just did not know what to make of the situation. (It's too early in the morning for this alright!) "My my," she said with a smirk, "you seeeem to be the main presentation and IIIIIII, just happen to be in the front of the class. How lucky of me." Suddenly, Draco's brain started working. (Finally! It's only taken him like 10 min's!) He realized that he and Harry were naked, and laying by each other, and there was girl who knew everything sitting right in front of them.

"AW!" He screamed & quickly tried to grab his cloths and scoot back at the same time. Why was he trying to scoot back? How am I supposed to know! Just because I'm writing the darn thing doesn't mean I know what's going on in it! One of his first instincts was probably to hide and that goes in hand with running away so that's probably what he was tryen ta do. ""**thud**!"" But unfortunately all he succeeded in doing was hitting his head on the wall behind him, very hard I might add, and waking up Harry.

"Huh? Eh? Wha happened?"

"G' mornen," the girl greeted him in the exact same manor that she had greeted Draco.

"….who the heck are you?" a not entirely evil but evil to a good degree, and clever can't forget clever, smile crossed the girls lips.

"Who am I?" as she said this she had pulled out a small plastic cover and shoved her nail filler into it, then casually thrown it over her head. "I suppose I'd be whoever you wanted me to be, if one of you or even I wanted it that way, but I'm probably going to end up being the one to make your lives hell and you'll end up hating me. How sad, weep weep." She made her hands into little fist and acting like she was crying.

"But that doesn't answer my-"

"Oh god!" Harry's interrogation was cut off by the sound of Draco weeping and saying "Oh god" over & over again. Harry, now a little more awake and functional, remembered the sound that had awakenedened, blah, woke him up and noticed the way Draco was holding and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Draco, did you hurt yourself?" Harry quickly rushed to his lovers' side, but was careful to keep a shirt around his waist, because he didn't want that creepy girl seeing anything! "Come on now Draco let me see your head," but Draco would not move. "What's wrong?" He knelt down to get a better look at Draco's face. The poor boy looked positively petrified, as if someone had just murdered his whole family and made him watch (& who knows, they just might). "D-Draco…" least to say Harry was very scared and knew not what to do, but the mysterious girl, who no one (in this room anyway) was paying attention to at this point was watching all this with a huge malevolent smile on her face. (That's such a fun word, like goulashes) "Draco wha-"

"Someone knows…."

"Huh?"

"Someone knows!" He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dug his nails in then immediately started screaming at him. "What am I gonna do when people find out? What's gonna happen when my father finds out!" The tears started to come slowly then burst out as the boy buried his face into Harry's leg. "What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen!"

"I-it's alright Draco, no one will believe her. It's our word against hers," the boy still wept, "No one will believe her, there's no proof."

"Ehem! That, would be where you're wrong," from under her lovely coat she pulled out a large bundle of pictures, all containing images from the pervious night. She casually flipped through them and would stop every once en'awhile to better examine a certain one. At this Draco screamed more and griped Harry's leg very tightly.

"Ow! Don't worry, maybe they're fake? Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Pffft! Yeah, they're fake, sure. I'll tell ya now boyoz, you can put these pictures through every kinda fraud test ya want but they still gonna come up positive. As in not fake as in biggest scandal since book 6."

"What's book 6?"

"Uh, never mind. The point is you to is gonna be the talk of the town and I'm gonna be getting paid."

"No…NO!" Draco screamed and griped Harry's leg even tighter.

"AH! Stop it already that hurts!"

"I imagine it does," the strange girl was now looking at them with a, not displeased look but not a curious look, somewhere between a curious and displeased look we'll say. "Man he's whiny, and weak. How'd he end up being on top?" Harry glared at her and held Draco's head to his chest.

"I wanted him to be on top." He declared in a very stern voice.

"Ehe, yeah, whhhhy?"

"Well, erm, because, ah, it made, um, BECAUSE!"

"Sheesh, don't get your paties in a bunch. Wait…….hehehe, never mind. (they ain't wear'en no panties) Any who I am not a totally heartless deity, actually I don't even think I'm a deity. Wouldn't know personally. I'm willing to offer you a proposal, so shut your baby whale up and listen like good respectable fags!" Harry was skeptical of this, to say the least. He did not trust this girl one bit, but he really had no choice but to listen to her proposition because neither he nor Draco where really in the position to, put up a descant argument.

"Come on, get up Draco." The more he tried to pull the boy off his leg the further he dug in his nails. (Painful, trust me) "Ah!"

"Ihr, let me try." The girl jumped off the desk grabbed her cane battered up and hit Draco square in the noggin. (Also very painful) The boy flew straight off of Harry's leg and square into a wall where his head was quickly jerked upward so he was eye to eye with the strange girl and whimpering softly. (Boy, he is whiny. I'm gonna get sued for having this boy totally OOC aren't I?) It had happened so quick that poor Harry didn't have time to process the situation.

"Wha- What? Why!" She pointed her cane at him and said,

"Boy, you to slow. You never gonna make it if ya keep that up. Get quick," then she raised Draco's head back up to eye level and pointed her hand at his face. "Stop crying," almost instantly Draco did so. "Relax. Calm yourself," Harry noticed that Draco's body seemed to become less tense as she said this. "Good, now inhale," she demonstrated and he followed, "Now exhale," again with the demonstrated & following. "Good boy, we may just have some use for you yet," as she said this she was studying him up and down. Harry was not happy with this. Draco was _his_!


End file.
